Skills
When determining how well your character does in a situation you need to know how skilled they are. Your skills represent how good you are at anything, usually your DM will ask you to make a skill roll to resolve any situation. Skills Administration ' This is more than just, “knowing how to work the system” rather this is your ability to administer as well. Administration is used for organizing others or perhaps organizing a library. '''Animal Handling ' Not only do you need empathy for other ponies, sometimes you need empathy for animals that can't communicate with you. Animal Handling should be used to control or understand what animals want from you. Sometimes, when ponies are acting up you can use it on them as well. '''Charisma How well do other ponies like you? Well that all depends on your charisma. Charisma isn't just how much other ponies like you it is also how you look. It is making how you act charming instead of embarrassing or weird. Ponies with high charisma are always well liked regardless by who, and sometimes regardless of how you act. Craft ' When something is broken you know how to fix it, or when something doesn't exist you know how to make it. When you roll a craft you are rolling how skilled you are at making things, as well as noticing small problems (maybe you can open up a device and notice that a resistor shorted out along the way). '''Dew Drop Decimal ' Let's face it, even a pony as knowledgeable as you doesn't know everything, after all what point would there be in knowing everything, you wouldn't be able to learn anymore. This is your ability to hit the stacks and research problems. Maybe you aren't researching in a library maybe you are researching out on the streets, either way this is your general “gain knowledge” roll. 'Disguise ' Just because you look fabulous doesn't mean you always want to be seen as yourself. Being recognized in Canterlot as a well-to-do pony even if you are a country bumpkin could be important. Or maybe just hiding who you are through your brilliant skills with clothing and make up. Either way a good disguise roll will hide who you are and stop any pony from looking for you. 'Diplomacy ' Sometimes a situation just needs the social finesse and skill of somepony who has been practicing this exact sort of thing. Unlike the charisma roll this is your ability to take control over a situation in a political manner as quickly as possible, or maybe in a more formal setting. '''Dramatics This skill isn't necessarily lying rather it is your ability to control your actions to the point of perfection. It is being able to control your body and voice to display one set of emotions even if they aren't the emotions you want to display at the time. However, dramatics aren't always lying, nor is it just lying, it is conveying the pony you need to be at the time. Empathy ''' Some ponies have no sense of what other ponies are feeling emotionally, empathy will allow you to understand whatever emotions are going on around you at the time. A high empathy will gain you the ability to read several other ponies emotions, even if they are hiding them, and doing a good job at it. '''Endurance I'm gonna buck all these apples Even ponies who can perform the most amazing feats ever witnessed by pony kind tire out eventually. Endurance is how long you can keep going, how much fight you have in you before you start taking physical stress. Your empathy stat is your only shield against physical stress, but it can also lead to physical stress. If you fail to make a proper endurance roll you can take physical stress, note for STs endurance is what most physical contested rolls will be against. Engineering Craft is making small objects, Engineering is making big objects that need to work. When constructing barns your going to need Engineering, as well as any mad science rolls you want to do. Engineering is the ability to construct complicated devices that you need in every day life, as well as inventing such devices. Etiquette Fitting in with society requires knowing a lot of rules, or at least being able to bluff your way through them. This roll is meant to see how well you fit in with society even if you don't know how. It is to see how polite you are even in a society without knowing the rules off the bat. Expression When you you simply need to get a message across you use expression. This is your ability to convey whatever meaning you need through emotion or action. Unlike dramatics this is a bit more basic, an it is used for a much shorter amount of time. You are also showing how well you can express feelings at ponies, rather than attempting to convey meaning for long periods of time. Hooves Manipulating ponies is one thing, manipulating objects is another whole set of problems. Some ponies are really good at manipulating objects, others are not. Having a high hooves roll means that you are exceptionally dexterous. This is also your main combat roll, for those wishing to engage in hooftie cuffs, you would want to roll this. Intimidate You might be the kindest soul on the planet, but sometimes you need to be feared, or at least get it in ponies heads that you are a force to be reckoned with. Note that intimidate has serious repercussions, but sometimes it is the only thing that will get the job done. Manipulation Other ponies use their charm or intelligence to control a social situation, you just use your knowledge over how to control ponies. Manipulation is a bit more malicious way over how to control a social situation, and in this case making ponies do what you want them to do or making them believe what you want them to believer. Medic When anypony, or anything for that matter, needs healing your the pony to do it. You know all about physiology and biology so that way you can give any pony their medicine and you know what that medicine is. Might This is the other end of the physical spectrum (next to hooves). You can think of this as the raw power stat. This is the stat used to buck, drag, or do anything else that requires physical power. Misdirection This skill is made for sending ponies thoughts in the wrong direction. This skill could be used for bluffing another pony, or it could mean sending a pony in the wrong direction. Navigation Where the buck am I? The most asked question of many a pony, well you can answer that question. Not only do you constantly have knowledge over where you are you know where your going and how to get there. Simply your a direction sense master. Perception How good are your senses? This is the skill that tells you, it is used mostly for how quick are you to notice something. For instance if a nefarious colt makes a small noise you would roll perception. Science Not everything is magic, although a lot of things are, sometimes you need to know about the universe or bend the universe in your favor. Science works towards analysis over situations, or analysis over knowledge as well. Science is also important for several unicorn knacks, as unicorn knacks are channeled through science or magic. Search Finding things with your hooves. Speed Rushing around is your specialty, and this is your limit. Now speed isn't always something you can naturally do, sometimes it takes a bit of luck to get up to speed or to burst away. This roll should mainly be used for seeing how long it takes to build up speed, or how fast you can go. With this skill you may take your time and say, “I'll build up speed at my own pace” but that might not save you from the hydra coming your way. Speed is also your athletics roll. Survival Survival is more than finding a place to lay your head and knowing what berries are good to eat. It's being able to live without anypony around to help you, it's all about being able to fend off the elements and work your way out of any situation. It also gives a boost to your health. When you're healing you can roll a survival to heal more expediently (at a rate of 2 successes knocking off one point of mental or physical damage). Weather sense Survival would be for knowing what the weather is going to be like, this is for knowing about weather production and weather manufacturing. You don't need to be a Pegasus to know about weather manufacturing, and what goes into it, even if you do need to be a Pegasus to know how to place the clouds. This skill can come in handy to the other types of ponies to know when it needs to rain, or how the weather is going to affect their pony lives. Also, it's useful to have if the weather is acting up in places where it shouldn't. Will Endurance is physically being able to keep on keeping on, this is the mental form of that skill. It is used for all night rpg sessions (especially if you are ST), it's also used to resist magical and mental attacks, or to do anything that you wouldn't normally do thanks to social situations (ie manipulation). This also counts for your mental damage track soak. Optional Skills These are skills that you don't need to take, these skills should be considered optional rules. These skills aren't naturally attached to any element and so when rolling them they may be rolled alone, or an ST can determine which element these skills go best with. Because these are optional rules you should ask your DM before taking them. Best pony The best pony skill definitely isn't attached to an element because it is a bonus when you have made a stunt (page XX) roll. You gain your regular stunting dice and you gain bonus dice based on your best pony, but you don't automatically gain all the dice. For instance if you make a one die stunt you would only get 1/3 of your best pony dice, where as if you did a two die stunt 2/3s, and three die all your best pony dice. Overactive imagination Maybe your concept of reality is different than other ponies, and sometimes you just start making things up. Your imagination sometimes, mostly always, overlays reality. Shy Your a bit more shy than other ponies. When you put points into shy, you generally use it for role playing, in that your score should indicate how shy your character is. Sometimes your DM will ask you to roll this when your being too social, in this case succeeding at this roll will make your pony more shy. Boasting Ponies cannot stand up to your boasting abilities. You can talk yourself up like none other, which might not make other ponies like you but it will make other ponies think your better. Rolling a good boasting roll will make ponies believe your boasts but it might not make them like you.